


My Real Fairy King

by holograma308



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograma308/pseuds/holograma308
Summary: A look at what could have happened in and following the episode "My Fairy King" of That 70's Show (8x16) when Sam leaves. Instead of Jackie developing a crush on Fez, Jackie and Hyde find their way back to each other. The idiotic season 8 showrunners clearly intended to throw so many obstacles at their relationship it would ensure they were broken up for good, but I believe their love for each other was strong enough they still could have overcome these. Here we go!
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Saving the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always believed the first step toward Jackie and Hyde getting back together after the horrors of season 8 is him protecting her in some way, doing the one nice thing he can't refuse...

Hyde  
"But I'd like to think that if our paths ever crossed again I'd be able to give you twenty dollars and you'd be able to dance for me and it wouldn't be awkward", I tell Sam, not quite sure how to feel. "I'd like that" she says, and I pull her into an embrace. Marriage is for losers who are too afraid to be alone, but I have to say it wasn't always bad with someone as low maintenance as her. Then again, anyone probably was good after that crazy pygmy bitch I dated before her. I swear, I was high on stuff other stronger than pot the entire time I was with Jackie. "Bye" Sam tells me. "See ya" I say, and she's off. I close the door to the muffler shop behind her. The old Hyde is back, single as I should be.

"You all right?" Red asks. "Yeah". "Let me tell you something, son. I dodged a lot of bullets in Korea, but not one as crazy and blonde as the one you just side-stepped". "It's weird, man. I feel nothing. It's kind of like it never happened". Red chuckles a little. "Yeah, Steven, you've never been one for love, huh? Unlike that dumbass son of mine. There was a brief time when I thought you fell into the trap like the rest of us. But clearly you've proven to be your own man". I chuckle, but the smile slowly leaves my face as I realize what he's getting at. I sigh, not understanding my long buried hurt. "Red, is this about Jackie?" He doesn't say anything. We just look tensely at each other for a while. Finally he sighs and opens his mouth. "Look, Steven, all I know is that while you were dating her, you smiled from time to time. You even came to dinner with those dumb glasses off once a week. I haven't seen you do that since. But forget I said anything, okay?. "Red, lay off, okay? I didn't love Jackie. I could hardly stand to look at her. I wish I could erase that part of my life when I was freaking dating her but all I hear is high pitched shrieking". "Whatever you say, Steven", he says, shrugging. I get out of there before I can erupt more at the man who has taken me in and drive off.

The car engine accelerates noisily with my anger Red has stirred up inside of me. For some reason, I can't make myself go home since it reminds me of her. I drive aimlessly around the surrounding towns as night begins to fall. I can't stand to think about Jackie, but like the tick she is herself once I start the thought of her leeches into me and I can't stop. How the hell did I fall for the most annoying person in Point Place and probably the world? How did I give her a million chances when she clearly just wanted to get back with Kelso? I want to explode thinking of all the crap I did for her over the years. Taking her to prom. Going to JAIL for her. Punching a guy who called her a bitch when I should have just laughed because he was right. Not to mention the million stupid dances, Girl Scout pancake breakfasts, presents and what ever other stupid shit I had to do for occasional sex while we were dating. What a scam relationships are. But that doesn't even hurt in comparison to the feeling I can't state. I lied to Red. I really did love her. I'm thinking of how the government could have possibly gotten into my mind and made me a pansy that cared about the most annoying chick I'd ever met when I hear a familiar scream further down the dark road in front of me. The sound almost makes me lose my lunch. I recognize Jackie's car and I do lose my lunch. My thoughts become history and the next exchange takes over any fleeting thought I could possibly have. Momentarily, I forget my hatred for her and it is replaced by the feeling I don't like to admit I feel, too.

"No, for the last time, I'm not doing it with you! Make my life miserable, I don't care! Stalk me! Steal my cute pictures of myself! I don't give it up to guys like you, so get lost you creep!" she says, kicking him repeatedly in the shin. He just laughs, unfazed, and moves closer to her. "Yes you are. You're just a spoiled little girl that couldn't do a thing for herself, so you're going to do this to me. Come on, you know you want me baby", he says smugly. Jackie's eyes widen with terror. "And what will you do if I don't?" He laughs menacingly. "I will-" That's when I don't let him finish his sentence. I run out of my car and punch the random asshole out cold, about a hundred times harder than I punched Chip years ago. "Steven?" "Come on, let's get away. I'll come back for your car. I don't want him following you again". For once, she wordlessly follows me to the El Camino and I pull away at seventy miles an hour.

Even in the car, my usual urges to yell at her are strangely suppressed. When we have driven for a long time and I have checked twenty times no one is following us, I look at her and sigh. "So...he didn't do anything right?" She sighs, but I notice she is trembling a bit. "No, don't worry. I'm fine. But thank you. You might have even saved my life", she says genuinely, like there is so much more to say but doesn't. She doesn't give me the knight in shining armor look I was on the receiving end of after punching Chip and she was younger and immature, but instead I get a deep look of pain masking something else deeper. A feeling I pushed down and wanted to ignore, but something I recognize since I know her so well. I want to push her out of my car, tell her to get lost and stop always needing me. I also want to stroke her hair, to hug her, talk to her in the girly ass baby voice I'd save for her during the period of my life I shudder to think about, to hold her and never let go. But in the real world, I'm Hyde and my emotions don't exist. I shrug and nod like it isn't a big deal. "Do you know him?" I ask. "Why do you care?" she asks carefully. I roll my eyes, annoyed. "Jackie, I'm trying to help". She sighs. "Okay, yeah, he used to work with me". "He didn't look like the cheese guy you frenched while you were dating Kelso" "No, no. My looks have never caused this kind of havoc before. He worked for Christine St. George too. I was lonely and he seemed like a decent guy at first. I broke it off because I realized I was just-you know-well, it wasn't really him I was interested in. And I was fired so I'd be harder to see him anyway. He didn't take it very well. He tried to throw Christine's coffee mug at me and said he was going to come find me. I just knew I needed to get out of there. Honestly, I was scared he'd figured out where I lived since I caught him looking through my mail. It had been a few weeks, so I was starting to worry less." "So how did this happen?" I ask. 

"Well then on my way back from the salon, I decided to stop at the post office since my stupid mother sent me a check. She doesn't know me anymore. Like that will make up for her running off. But anyway, I was on my way back and I guess I was driving in the wrong place at the wrong time..." Holy shit. This guy sounds crazier than her. I had no idea she was kind of seeing someone, but I guess we aren't exactly friendly exes. She trembles for real this time but never cries, and for some reason her bitchy rich girl exterior fades away and I see little glimmers of the Jackie I loved, the Jackie I almost married. I forgot how strong she is. What's happening to me? But ironically at the second I realize the magnitude of what I'm getting into and try to snap out of it, my mind stops and I put my arm around her. "Look, Jackie...I'm here for you okay?". With this, she puts her arms around me and finally begins sobbing like a wave waiting to break, just like she did when she first broke up with Kelso. This goes on for a while and I just let her, let her lose herself in me because I never could take her crying, but then finally she sighs and looks up at me, shaking her head. "Steven, that was one of the most romantic things I've seen in my life and it was for me. How could you be so nice to me? You laughed when I fell into the creek last week. You got married to get away from my infectious spell. You hate me. Look, can you just drive me home, please?". I scoff at her and turn away, but she continues. "But I appreciate what you did. You know that thing I said last week, about you never doing the gentlemanly thing, that wasn't true, okay? That's true much of the time. You never bought me an emerald necklace or even earrings. But not never. When it matters, Steven, you're a good guy. If you didn't hide it ninety percent of the time maybe we could have worked". "Whatever. Jackie, we didn't work", is all she gets in return, but the inside of my head is gearing up for war.


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building off of the dream Jackie had in the episode...

Jackie

I stumble through the door of my apartment and groan when I see Fez walking his skank of the week to the door. At least she appears to be leaving. "Jackie, where were you? I was thinking we could watch the Wizard of Oz and eat candy together tonight. I won't make you eat marshmallows-oh, who did this to my beautiful lady?" he says, unfortunately picking up on my expression. His date scowls, but he whispers something into her ear and she leaves, slamming the door behind her a bit. "Fez, don't worry about me. I think I'm just gonna go to bed now, okay?". "Oh but Jackie, I am here for you". I sigh. "Okay...fine. Fez....let me tell you something". "Are we finally gonna do it?" "Look, Fez, not now. Please just sit down". He nods and we go to the couch.

"So you know Mark from Christine's office?" "Oh, not Mark again....did he do something to you?" he says, tensing up. "Yeah", I say simply. "I was coming back from the post office and I ran into him. He started following me until I'd hit him if I didn't pull over. He tried to-you know..." I shudder at the word, but I can't quite finish the way I did with Steven. God, why was it easier to tell Steven this? "Oh my sweet Jackie, are you okay?" "Yeah, don't worry, I think I'll be okay now. I told him I was moving to Mexico with my mom and I think he was dumb enough to believe me. Anyway, Steven was there. Fucking Steven. You know how much I hated him. I thought I could never feel anything but hatred again for the rest of my life for him. Who spends years not willing to commit to a girl like me and then marries the first slut they meet in Vegas? You know, I hated him so much, I didn't even care anymore". Fez nods. "Jackie, I did not know what was going on. It was nothing like your other breakups. The next night, you were out crushing men's hearts one by one". I shrug. "I figured, why waste any more time on the immature loser that I'm not enough of a stripper for him to see a future with?" Fez nods. "But then he drove up out of nowhere and saved me. Mark was threatening, like bad stuff if I didn't have sex with him. God help me, Steven was actually nice to me. He punched Mark and drove me home and he even comforted me on the way back. You know how much he hates doing that. He's gonna bring my car here tomorrow so I don't have to go back there". I sigh, trying to leave my admiration behind. "Fezzy, I don't know what to do". Fez looks at me deeply. "Well, do you still love him?" I just stare at him. Who does he think he is, asking me if I still love the jerk that was wrong for me in every discernable way? "I didn't yesterday". "And....?" he says. "It doesn't matter. He doesn't love me. I'm not sure he ever did. He hates me so much, he got married to get away from marrying me". Fez shakes his head. "If he hates you so much would he save you? He definitely would not get your car. Hyde doesn't do nice things for nothing" I sigh. "It doesn't matter, Fez. Good night. Thanks for listening to me", closing my door before he can try to kiss me while I'm vulnerable. I stay up tossing and turning for hours angry at Steven for being both my hero and the jerk that broke my heart, for reigniting the flame for him that once burned inside my soul. When I finally do fall asleep in the early hours of the night, I have a very different dream. I dream of the Steven I once loved, my Steven. I think of kissing his cheek at prom and him teaching me to be Zen and going to jail for me. Steven stroking my hair behind my ear when I cried about Michael and our first kiss on Veteran's Day. Never being able to stop making out with him that summer everyone was in California and hiding behind him during the scary parts of the movies we'd watch as our relationship developed and sneaking into Six Flags together. Climbing up the water tower and enjoying defacing it just because it made him happy and him letting me secretly sleep in his cot the first time my mom left me and feeding him funnel cake at car shows and staying up all night because we couldn't stop doing it. Listening to records at his store and hitting it while he was supposed to be working and sitting on his lap while watching TV. Giving him stuffed animals and clothes and doing private cheers for him. When he got really sleepy and he was sure everyone wasn't within ten miles of the basement and he'd talk to me in a baby voice and rub my nose and use his special nickname for me. How he valued me and encouraged me to get a job of my own and never made me put out when I didn't feel like it. The way Michael never did. But mostly, I think about when he said he loved me for the first time. How he was basically in tears when I broke up with him after the whole nurse incident. I know Steven and I know he meant it. Something went horribly wrong along the way, but it is like extensions have been added to an ugly short haircut and the hair isn't so short anymore. I wake up shaking. We have a lot to fix, but I need to give this one more try.


	3. Concealment

Hyde

I kick back with my stash for hours, but I just can't get today off my mind. Finally I give up and try to sleep, but that doesn't work any better. I feel a bit like how I felt after going to jail in place of Jackie. Why did I ever care about her? Love is like a virus, man. It invades your soul and it becomes almost impossible to get rid of. I don't know what I'll do if she starts liking me again. But some part of me felt a warm sensation when I saw the way she looked at me as I punched the guy like she had an actual change of heart about me. I didn't hate that. Never mind, the spoiled princess wouldn't have such a change of heart in how she felt about me because I did one nice thing for her. Before this and after our breakup, it was like she saw right through me. Not like she saw me as an annoyance or even something worse, but almost like I wasn't there. Like I was part of the wall. Honestly, that was infuriating me more. How could I go from being the most important person in the world to her to a person of no significance to her? Who did she think she was? Was her whole stupid ultimatium just a sceme for her and Kelso to get the last laugh on me? I can't get the memory out of my life, the moment I was going to tell her I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her. How horribly wrong it went. How I almost couldn't believe it was real, when I saw naked Kelso and the bucket of ice. That after so many years, they'd do me wrong like that. Just like everyone else in my life. I just need to get her out of my head, but that feels practically impossible right now. Why didn't I just stay with Sam? It's so late when I fall asleep that the first light of day is starting to filter into my room, catching on a sliver of pink fuzz left from the makeover Jackie gave my room while we were dating.

I finally fall asleep and see the Jackie I loved. Of course. Love clouding the bitch into the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. The long dark curled hair, sparkly green eyes, porcelain skin. How her cuteness was enough to crack my cynicism. Her flexible body that could do anything in bed. Her feistiness. How brave and badass she really was, and how she never let anyone know it. How she always knew how to cheer me up, even if I never let her know it. I should have let her know it. How it felt like my own heart was breaking when she cried. Like my whole body was smiling when we made out.

How complete I felt while she sat in my lap, like this 95 pound Donny Osmond loving chick was somehow what I needed to feel fully myself. What is wrong with me?

I wake up and my clock says 10:06. Shit-I need to get her car. I promised her I'd bring it by eleven, but unfortunately I didn't really go about actually planning out how I'd get there. I need someone to give me a ride, but I don't want anyone to know what happened. Let my niceness to her end today. I've decided to ask Leo since he won't want to know why the hell I'm getting Jackie's car from some random neighborhood-it's a stretch to say he even knows her name-when I run into Donna walking into the basement. Just my luck. "Hey, Hyde, what's up?" "Uh...nothing much. Just headed to Grooves". Dammit. I forgot it was Sunday. The pain shows on my face. Donna laughs. "What, so now you actually care about your job? You don't even always go in on weekdays!". "Uh...yeah man. Pay more attention, it's the perfect location for the circle". "No for real Hyde, what's up?" Of course she can tell I'm lying. "Oh, I left Leo in charge again yesterday and I'm worried he invited his hippie friends and trashed the place again. Just gonna make sure the store's still in order". She nods. "Oh, well can I come with you? I was gonna go later since I accidentally left my dad's new Tom Jones record there and he'll flip if I don't bring it back". Oh God. Even I can't get out of this situation now. Why does Bob have to be a woman in disguise? "Uh...yeah. But I can't drive. My car...needs new brake lights. Hey, why don't you drive?" Donna gives me a weird look. "Hyde...what are you hiding?. How were you planning on getting there before? Walking the ten miles? Asking Red for a ride?" I sigh. "Look...man, can you just drop it?" She shrugs. "Okay....I'll drive".

I was hoping Leo would be finishing up his weekly "club" meeting at Grooves and I could ask him for a ride, but unfortunately they seem to have gone elsewhere to plan their field trip to Amsterdam. By the time Donna has gotten the record, it's 10:25 and I'm worried I'll be late. I hate that I care about bringing Jackie's car back on time. I tell myself that doesn't mean anything different. She probably has to go work on her shallowness at the mall or something. Well, I guess that leaves me out of options. The Piggly Wiggly is close to where her car is...

"Hey Donna, could you drop me off behind the Piggly Wiggly? I got some, you know, business to attend to", I say, gesturing to the brown bag I keep with me at all times. "Alright Hyde, I didn't know Mrs. Forman was such a fan of your lifestyle" she says, laughing. "Get bent, man" I reply.

Donna acts normal on the drive over, talking about Forman and Kelso coming home, and I think I might have gotten away with this. But as I get out of the car I notice a different look on her face, like confusion she can't quite place. I wait a few minutes after she pulls away and walk to the site of Jackie's car, grasping the car key she gave me in fear of dropping it.

There doesn't seem to be anyone around as I pull away, but I swear every car on the road looks like Donna's, staring me down and assuming I'm getting back together with Jackie. The drive over is a stressful one to put it lightly, and the lingering sweetness of her perfume in her car just adds to my stress. Finally I reach the apartment and wait for Jackie to come down.


	4. Old Habits

Jackie

I am uncharacteristically unsure of myself this morning before Steven shows up. I keep having to remind myself I'm Jackie Burkhart and awkwardness is for losers who aren't as pretty for me, but honestly it isn't fully working. I wish I had time to send myself some flowers because that never fails to cheer me up. I put on a floral patterned dress, pink shimmer lip gloss, and make sure my hair looks fabulous as always, but I'm still scared about what to say to Steven. But I'm still a Burkhart. The key is to slowly worm my way back into his heart and see if I can get an answer for why on earth he married Sam. Then...just maybe we can go from there. When the clock hits eleven, I stroll down to the parking lot.

He's sitting in my car casually, hand out the window. Of course he's almost always too much of a tool to take off his sunglasses but somehow they seem extra there today, like I can't see the face behind the glasses even more than usual. He nods at me. "Hey".

"Hey, Steven. Any trouble getting the car? How did you get there?" I ask. He shrugs in his typical way. "Oh, Leo just gave me a ride". I nod. "I just wanted to thank you again. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there. You've always been there for me". "Whatever. I should get back home" he says dismissively. "Here are your keys". My heart sinks at his dismissal-why did I picture us having a long conversation right here in the parking lot when Fez could come out at any moment-but I can feel the electricity pulse through my palms as he gives me the keys. God, I miss that touch. "Want me to give you a ride?" I ask nonchalantly. "It's okay" he says. "You sure?" "Nah I'll walk. But thank you", he says genuinely, and it occurs to me this is eerily similar to the conversation we had after the Packers game months ago. Clearly this action didn't mean much-or even if it did he wants to stamp it out immediately. I fight back the hurt and consider letting him go. But why would I choose the easy option? "Wait, Steven...." "What?" "Does this...change anything? You said you'd always be there for me yesterday" I give him an expectant look. He sighs like he's actually thinking about saying something. "Doesn't matter, Jackie. You chose Kelso". With that he's off.

I find myself very frustrated. I'm still angry at him, but clearly he isn't completely over me with what he did yesterday. Not only did he punch the guy but he drove me home, comforted me, and even brought my car to me. Of course I don't blame him because I'm me, but it's nice to see expressions of everyone's love for me. I guess this will take a while.

After work the next day, I go over to the Formans' house, praying Steven isn't there. Well...just my luck. There he is, leaning back in his usual broken chair, sunglasses and Rolling Stones T shirt on, watching Three's Company. Alone. We have this unspoken agreement that if it's just the two of us in the basement, whoever was there second will immediately leave. For him, that means going into his room. For me, it means dragging Donna over, watching Mrs. Forman cook upstairs, or worse, having to just go home. Of course I got the raw end of the deal by not living there, but it's worked well in the past. It's almost like I could pretend our relationship never happened. That I never knew him. I'm Jackie Burkhart, a beautiful socialite, and he's a poor dirty orphan boy I would never associate with. With others there, there are other things going on, and having a group conversation won't kill us. But in a room by ourselves, everything is a remnant of our doomed relationship. But today, I decided to change things.

He glares up at me, but it's not the one of pure anger I normally get. This is more normal, slightly pissed off Steven. I sit down on the opposite end of the couch. Now he's giving me more of a weird look. "You're just gonna sit down?". I shrug. "Yeah, I'm not missing Three's Company again". He sighs. "Jackie, I'm here, okay?" I don't give up. "No, Steven, I need to watch it. Come on, you won't even hear me". "Yeah right" he says, scowling, but he doesn't try any harder to make me leave. Three's Company was one of the few things we agreed on TV, and we used to always watch it together while we were dating. Actually, it was kind of our show since years ago while I was dating Michael and we went to Vanstock he sang it with me and Laurie in front of Michael to help me figure out he was cheating on me with her. It took him years to get him to admit he wasn't just doing it to burn Michael, but I'm pretty so I did. It's a bit tense at first, but soon we slip into old ways, laughing at the characters and arguing about who would win in a fight during the commercials despite our promise to be silent. It's almost like nothing has changed. And then Donna walks in. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" she says, looking weirdly between us. "Oh, nothing. Just watching TV". I say. "Oh, so now you care about each other again?" she says, smiling. Steven sighs. "No man, nothing is happening. We're just watching a show, okay?" He looks like he's considering getting up but he doesn't. "Well, alright" Donna says. "When can we watch something else? Three's Company sucks anyway. I don't see why you guys always have to watch it". For the first time in months, Steven and I exchange an annoyed glance.


	5. One More Night

Hyde 

"Hey, Hyde. Special brownies again?" Donna asks as she walks into the kitchen, looking at the bowl I'm mixing. I snicker. "Yeah, I figured tonight was the right occasion with Forman and Kelso's return party. Tell them Mrs. Forman wanted to contribute, alright?" Donna laughs. "I can't believe Kelso's transferring back here just because Eric's coming home from Africa". "Yeah, he's just waiting for a punch in the eye. But you must be excited, you know, to see your little lover boy". "Shut up, Hyde" she says. "Yeah, I am" she adds, grinning. "Anyway, what's going on with you and Jackie?" "What? Me and Jackie? Yeah, like I'd talk to her". She smiles knowingly. "Well, I saw you guys have been watching Three's Company like you used to. And, to be honest, I could tell you were lying about needing a ride a few days ago. I saw you pick up her car". I sigh. "What are you doing getting into my business? It's nothing, okay?", I say, shooting her a look. "I'm sorry Hyde. But why were you driving her car? Trying to commit a felony in it?" "I wish. She just got into some trouble, okay? She hasn't said anything to you about it?". She frowns at me. "No-I've barely seen her over the last few days. I mean, she came over once but that was just to do my makeup to make me less of a lumberjack so I didn't get any control of the conversation". She rolls her eyes. "It was just one thing, okay?" I say. "Alright Hyde, if you say so" Donna says and goes down to the basement, but she's smiling.

At that point, Fez runs into the kitchen with a very guilty expression. "What's up, Fez? Did you steal Forman's nudie mags again?" I ask him. "Yes" he snaps. "Okay, fine, no. I need to know even though I promised her I would not bring it up with you! You saved Jackie!" Of course she had to tell Fez. God, I'm sick of this crap. I do one nice thing and now everyone thinks I'm some kind of wuss that loves Jackie. "No, Fez okay? I don't want to talk about this!". "Oh, nonsense. You love her". "Shut, up Fez. I don't feel love unless it's baked into a brownie, okay? Get out of here or I'm going to hit you!". He looks at me hurt. "Sorry, man. I just can't catch a break. Anyway, I'm making special brownies for Forman and Kelso, alright? Don't tell them. We're gonna have a good circle tonight". He nods and goes down to the basement. So I guess everyone knows about this, and knowing them they won't drop it right away. This is going to be a problem. I think of us watching Three's Company together, which ended up being way better than I thought it would. Jackie seems to enjoy my company more than before, and we've watched TV together a few more times in the basement. She's been strangely not Jackie like-quiet and respectful even. I have to say, it hasn't been as terrible as I thought. I'm fine with our restored tentative friendship, but I don't want it to turn into something more. She's hot as ever, but one kiss and I'll be at her mercy again, having to buy her useless crap and go to stupid dances and stuff only for her to ditch me for Kelso as always. Somehow, I'm glad she isn't ignoring me anymore, although I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that. I just wish stuff could stay this way, but I doubt it will. Whenever my life is going well, it always seems to be quickly ruined.

-Eight Hours Later-

The world feels like it is throbbing, a fuzzy slo-mo of life passing by (yeah, I'm not sober). Tonight has been a success-I've lost count of the chicks I've hooked up with. Right now the guys and I are seeing who can chug the fastest. It's been great having them back. We already vandalized two old schools in the few hours they were home before the party. And my brownies left them crossed as hell which has proven to be very amusing. Of course I'm winning, but Kelso's actually given me a run for my money. Gotta beat the pretty boy. I gulp my millionth beer in a few seconds and slam it down on the ground. Kelso glares at me. "Fine, Hyde, you're the winner". Forman and Fez cheer and pour beer on me. I'm so gone I don't even care. Instead I put my hands in the air, spin around and imagine I'm winning the Olympics. Everything is perfect. And then suddenly....it isn't. I remember what is going on. What I need. My swirling world crashes down and I can only think about one thing. "Jackkkie". "Need to find Jackie", I say, rushing through the crowd. I don't really hear anything they say, but I think I make out the word "hate" or "devil". You know, one of the two. Who cares. I dash back through Donna's house and past a Bob-like toupee, through the Formans' backyard and into their house. All I can remember is that I saw her at some point earlier and I thought damn she's wasted but I have no memory of where or when.

I run through the kitchen and down the stairs of the basement and.... there she is. Just like nothing has ever changed "Steven!" "Jackie" I yell. We run over to each other and it's like two waves crashing down into each other that have building up for so long. Only my body acts without the permission of my mind and she pulls me onto the couch on top of her. We begin making out almost animalistically, quickly starting to rip each other's clothes off. Wait...no. Can't do that in here. This feels so wrong, so I want her ten times more. "Comeon, letz go in the bedroom" I slur. She giggles loudly and I pick her up and run to my room, landing on the bed together in a heap. "I thought I lost my little puddin pop forever" she tells me in between our heavy rounds of making out. "Call me puddin pop baby, you know...you want.. to" I tell her. We both collapse in a fit of laughter. "You know we hate each other" she tells me. For some reason that just makes both of us laugh more. "We both did... worst thing possible to each other" I tell her. "What am I doing, being seen with a dirty loser like you?" she asks me. "Me? Get out of my room, you money loving airhead!" I reply, which is somehow the most hilarious thing either of us has heard. We start play fighting, throwing pillows and wrestling on the bed. "Oh no, you're gonna get all dirty, wrestling with a dirty loser like me" I tell her playfully. "Well too bad, you're gonna grow a heart being with a girl as pretty as me". My eyes grow wide. "Hey, you know what the most messed up thing is?" I ask. "I married Sam because I was more drunk than I am now and I thought I was getting married to you". "Ohhh only in your dreams am I that skanky!" she says. Finally we stop laughing. "Steven, we're so stupid. Who cares about all this. I hate you but all I know is I love you" she drawls, her voice laced with alcohol as she snuggles up to me. "Screw it, I hate you more, Jackie. I mean love you. More. Morest.". I feel a slight pit in the bottom of my stomach at what I just said, but my mouth has spoken for me before my brain can. We rip the last of our clothes off and go at it for a lifetime that feels like it lasts a second. Somehow she is a hundred times more sexy than I remember. She is a goddess with her curly dark brown hair, sculpted curves and smooth skin. 

All I can think about is not the past, or future, but how much I want her right now. How no matter how close we get, I will never be close enough to her. How sex with her is better than all the other chicks I have boned combined. It's like Fez's shitty car versus a Corvette. The hours blur together, and at some point we must have given into sleep, but who could possibly tell when.


	6. Most Likely to Fail

Jackie 

High St. Those are the letters that greet me upon waking up. They're on some dirty green sign above me. I blink rapidly, trying to make sense of my hungover confusion. The shade of green is almost ugly enough to be in...oh god. I'm in Steven's bed. He's asleep. And his arm is around me. At first, all I can think about is the old high school days when my parents abandoned me and I secretly lived with him for a few weeks. Nope-back to reality. We're naked. How did this happen? Were the last few months some kind of terrible nightmare? Are we somehow back together? No, that's impossible I tell myself as I try to piece together what happened last night through my headache. Okay, so we definitely did it. That's for sure. All I can remember is getting embarrassingly drunk, telling Donna I was going to meet a bunch of guys, but then all that happened was I ended up finding Steven. And I swear he wanted me too! No, he even said he loved me! And wait...he said he only married the stripper because he thought she was me! I knew he wasn't over me! This is MORE romantic than West Side Story! I need to tell him now and he'll fall in love with me again!

"Steven! Steven wake up!" I yell giddily. He just groans. "Come on! If you don't get up now I'm going to play Dancing Queen!". "Dancing Queen-wha-Jackie??" he mumbles. He blinks a few times and sits up straight, dropping his arm from my shoulders like he doesn't want to catch on fire. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asks me, annoyed. I back off a bit, but the smile doesn't leave my face. "You invited me in here", I say, gesturing to my nakedness. His face registers what has happened. "Oh god. Jackie, this can't happen again". "Why not?" I ask, pouting a little. "Because we're over, Jackie!" Now he's really mad, which I don't quite understand. He seemed to feel different last night...but I know I need to be sympathetic to get through to him.

I try a more serious tone, the kind I'v learned to use from being with him. "Look, Steven, I get why this might seem wrong but we were both really drunk last night and this was definitely a mutual decision". "Jackie, I-" he interjects. "Wait, let me finish" I say. "You even told me that you married the stripper because you were so drunk you thought you were marrying me. I don't know why you'd be such a jerk and stay in the marriage but you've been so nice to me recently that I'll forgive you for it. Let's give this another try. I have five new toe rings" I say, wiggling an eyebrow at him, but how wrong what I chose to say is hits me like a slap in the face. 

He backs up coldly and puts on the face that is more than his normal pissed off, which is pretty rare, even for Steven. I feel a lump in the pit of my stomach. He lets out a slow laugh, a laugh so condescending I only heard him use it when Michael suggested we should each invite a parent to the circle. "Oh, isn't that just swell!" he says sarcastically. "So you think now that you're over what I did you can go right back to bothering me about marrying you? You're fifty times dumber than I ever thought. Guess what-the universe doesn't revolve around you. If you hadn't nailed Kelso we would never be in this whole mess!" I look at him harshly, fighting back tears. "Steven, how can you say that! You know I didn't even sleep with him. You acted like you never even cared about me!". He snickers. "Oh, I seem like I don't care! Let's see, Miss Didn't Talk To Me For Two Months!" I sigh. I hate to admit it, but he has a point. "Steven, I am sorry about that. I should have given you more time to decide when I went to Chicago. I was just so sure you were going to say no. I mean, you seemed like you would rather steal a bunch of toys than marry me. And I wasn't even going to do it with Michael in Chicago, okay? He wanted to, but I didn't. I just let him come in because I was so lonely and I thought I'd lost you". He sighs and it looks like I'd gotten through to him for a minute, but then his expression hardens again. "I've told you time and time again I don't trust you and Kelso! You think this stupid girly little fantasy story is gonna change that? Now do me a favor and get out of my room!" In one motion, he shoves me out of the room. One second later, he throws out my clothes from last night.

As perfect as I am, I've had to deal with pain and sadness a decent amount in my life. Like when I completely forgot my tumbling routine in the middle of a football game, or even when my mom told me I would never be pretty enough for a wedding on the beach (just one of the million shitty comments she used to throw at me). But this pain is fresher, more raw, like a new wound crushing up and toying with my heart. And it stings unbearbly, refusing to relent. I sit in the hallway dejected, barely remembering I should probably get my clothes on before someone comes down here. I feel numb, like nothing matters in my life. What have I done in the last few months since high school ended? Let's see. Get my dream job, be abandoned by my mom once again, give the job up for the man I loved more than anything in the world. Lose him too. Move in with my pervy friend. Become a personal assistant for my idol only to realize she was twenty times bitchier than me (and that's really saying something). Get a crummy job sweeping hair off floors instead that wouldn't even get me onto the waitlist for a country club. Where has Jackie Burkhart been lost along the way and replaced by this loser? I force myself to move into the main area of the basement and cry myself numb, praying Steven won't come out but too upset to move.

I'm awakened by two huge, strong man hands I know could only be Donna's. "Jackie? What happened? You haven't cried this much since the mall stopped selling blue eyeshadow!" I hug her, ignoring the fabric of her shirt and sobbing. "I can't talk about this here". She pulls me up. "Come on" she says as she ushers me toward the Vista Cruiser. "I gave Eric the best sex of his life last night so he won't care". "Ew, you big goon!" I exclaim despite myself. She just rolls her eyes. "There's Jackie".

"Okay, Donna, you have to promise not to tell anyone this. Look, Steven and I had sex last night". "Whaat?" she says. "Yeah, we both got really drunk. And then we found each other in the basement and-oh my god, Donna it was so romantic it was like a movie-he even told me he LOVED me. And then remember how he barely remembered getting married to the stripper? He told me he only married the stripper because he was so drunk he thought it was me!" She looks at me weirdly. "What? Why are you so sad then, Jackie? God, I had no idea Hyde talked to you like that" she says, laughing. I punch her lightly on the arm to remind her of what's important. "Um, Donna. I'm in the middle of a story here. Anyway, so he was acting all lovey-dovey and stuff (Donna tries terribly to hold back a laugh until I glare at her) but then when I woke up today he wanted nothing to do with me! Right when I was ready to forgive him!" I tell her what Steven said, trembling at the memory of it. 

"Damn, Jackie, I haven't seen you this hurt since he made up that nasty haiku for you". I shudder. "But that ended well! This time I ruined everything forever!" I say tearfully. Donna sighs. "Look, don't take this the wrong way and let your stupid ego get the better of you and like, go propose to Hyde right now or something". I glare at her. "But anyway, I can't believe I'm telling you this but he's obviously not over you! Why else would he do it with you, tell you he loved you, and let you sleep in his bed last night?". This cheers me up slightly. "But he was drunk...." I reply. Donna sighs. "He might not be over what you did, but he's not over you. I wouldn't have to listen to thirty minutes of you describing how passionately he sucked your face off or the very un-Hyde like things he apparently said to you if he was over you. Not to mention how he saved you from that creep a few weeks ago. There wasn't any alcohol involved there". I nod. "Okay, but what do I do? He's still mad at me and honestly I'm still kind of mad at him too. He never apologized for marrying that whore! And now I think I ruined everything" I say. "Look, Jackie" she says. "You're going to have to do this slowly. Don't overcrowd him. He'll need some space, but I'm sure he'll come around. He's a good guy". "But Donna, Burkharts don't give people space" I respond. She rolls her eyes. "Come on, do you want to go to the mall now and help me pick out some less manly clothes?". I smile. Even if she doesn't know how to act like a girl all the time, she's a good friend. "Oh, Donna, you never let me do that!" I say, clapping my hands together as we get ready to go.


	7. No More Kelso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is the other thing we'd need, a real conversation between Jackie and Kelso...

Hyde 

I'm about to leave my room to watch TV, maybe get a circle going. I just hope Jackie isn't in the basement. Apparently sex with someone you hate is hot as hell cause it's so wrong, but that doesn't mean anything. We're pretty much back to nothing since our little argument the morning after. Well, I've given her a lot of glares. Can't say I haven't been kind of a jerk to her, but never talking to her is better than running the risk of getting back into a relationship with her just to let each other down again. I see this as protecting both of us.

Right??? Man, I need to stop thinking about her. I mean, I'm sure this will blow over eventually.. But I figure for now, the less interaction the better.

Crap. It's Jackie and Kelso coming in. Just what I like to hear. They seem to be chummy since Kelso got back. I swear, if I have to hear them going at it like I used to I'm kicking them out. I live down here, after all. For now, they just seem to be talking. Every word of their conversation floats into my room with my door open, and I can't resist listening. Not like I have anything better to do with them hogging the TV.

...."thanks for the coat, Jackie". I hear. "Oh, don't mention it. Michael, you deserve it after telling me how cute I look in every outfit I tried on". "Well, you do". Kelso replies nonchalantly. I feel a little sick. I can't help but think about the first time we went out for dinner and she bought me boots. How she wanted me then. Seems like the worst duo might be returning. "You always have known me so well, Jackie". Fucking hell. Maybe I should go tell them to take their little romcom elsewhere. But it's like a squashed bug...I just can't look away...

"Oh, Michael". Jackie says. "You've always done what I wanted. Unlike Steven". Does this brat ever stop? I feel my anger growing, but I still can't get myself to walk in there and shut them up. "BURN!" Kelso says excitedly. "I thought you still totally weren't over Hyde but now that you are we can do it!!" "MICHAEL" Jackie says in the bossy tone she reserves for him. It's never failed to amuse me, even now, and I chuckle a bit despite my annoyance. "God, you're still so stupid! I told you thirty times today, I'm not over Steven!". I feel a strange pang in my heart (for the millionth time, why). "Well damn Jackie, that could have been any Steven!" Michael shouts. This is getting good. My laughter almost gives me away. Lucky Kelso is too dumb and Jackie is too wrapped up in her own little voice to hear. "MICHAEL, were you standing on your head for the past two years?" she asks in the voice that gave even me the chills when we were dating. "Yes!" he says. "Okay, pretty much! But anyway, you don't want that frizzy anger-haired mophead!" I resist the urge to go in there and punch Kelso in the eye. "Come on, I'll buy you a new stuffed pony if you do it with me" he says more sweetly. "No, I'll even buy you that diamond necklace you always wanted when we were dating". Jackie sighs. I almost can't stand to listen. It's obvious she just wanted this, a boy toy to control, to buy her shiny crap, to boss around, but the tiny shadow of doubt I still have stops me from going out there.

"Oh, Michael". This time her tone is a lot softer. "You were the first guy I loved. God, you're so beautiful". I blow a raspberry under my breath. She better stop talking like this. "You gave me what I wanted. Let me take you to beauty pageants. Dress you up just how I imagined. But, Michael, you're not what I need. And I don't think I'm what you need either. You can't say no to me, and I'll admit I have been way too bossy with you. But then you go and CHEAT ON ME! Treat me like dirt! You were never honest. You barely cared about me. You just wanted to do it-" "Well, you shouldn't have bossed me around all the time!" Kelso interrupts. "I know, and I'm sorry. But you know how I realized this?". "I don't know, Vogue?" Kelso asks. "No, from Steven" she says. "He's who I need, Michael. He doesn't let me be bitchy to him or demand a million presents. Which I used to not like, but I've learned to really love. Michael, you'll always have a place in my heart, but Steven is who I need to be with. When I was with you, I didn't really understand what love was. But now I know I didn't love you the way I love him. From now on, he's the only guy I want to do it with". What was I hearing? My eyes widen despite themselves. Could it be? Jackie was actually, really over Kelso? And she STILL wanted to be with me?

"And don't get me wrong, Michael, your presents are tempting and all, but they don't replace being a good boyfriend. Which is where Steven had you beat". What? She still thought I was a good boyfriend? Kelso, of course, reacts angrily. "You never change, do you! Always thinking anyone you love will love you back just cause you're good looking! Well guess what Jackie, Hyde hates you! You should have heard what he said the night after you guys did it! He thinks you're just an annoying little bitch! And he's not wrong!". Dammit. Kelso's mouth is almost as big as hers. Luckily, Jackie laughs distantly. "Think what you want, Michael. The only man whose thoughts on me I care about is Steven. Maybe he feels that way now, but I'm too desirable to give up now". I can hardly believe this. Like she doesn't want every man in Point Place to worship her like she's some kind of ABBA-loving goddess. She actually seems to want a real man. "Well then this beautiful face will see you never! I'm gonna go throw stuff at marathon runners!" Kelso shouts back, his footsteps moving away. Five seconds later I hear the door slam.

Smiling is for losers, and I guess I am one because despite myself, I can't help but smile right now. God. I guess I was wrong. Unless she was putting on some kind of show, it sounded like she really didn't want Kelso anymore. She really wasn't gonna do it with him again. Dare I say, she sounded almost unmaterialistic. Like she wasn't gonna make me prove my love or whatever girly phrase she uses with gifts. And she still wants me? After I'd been such an asshole to her since she woke up in my bed or frankly, since Chicago? Well. That's it. I despise having to admit I'm wrong, but I'm not waiting until it's too late again. Not this time. I toss my sunglasses down on the bed and make my way out to where she is.


	8. Endings and Beginnings

Hyde

"Jackie" I mumble, the words twisting in my throat. "Look, we need to talk". She looks at me sullenly, but I can tell she picks up on my expression. "What is it now, Steven?" she replies, less than amused, but it's better than the insult I half expected. She still knows me so goddamn well. For better or worse.

Realization dawns on her face, slowing twisting into embarrassment. "Oh god, did you hear what I said to Michael?". "Every word" I say, a bit smugly. "No-no Steven, it isn't true-I just didn't want that doofus all over my expensive new panties!" she stammers, but her expression gives her away to me. "Jackie". God, couldn't she just be happy that'd I'd heard? It was what she wanted, right? "Look, HYDE, whatever? It's cool. Doesn't matter what I want. Not like you still want me. If you ever did, that is". I brush the hurt away, that she could ever think that, that she'd call me Hyde, just like I was one of the guys when she sounded like she wanted me so much just before, and I struggle with what to say next. Is it worth being a complete mushy wuss? Just this once? How can I even make her understand? But all that comes out is a condescending "Read between the lines, Jackie". I immediately know I've said the wrong thing. She looks at me stony-faced and starts to turn toward the door. Well. If she's not gonna give me the chance to talk, I'm not gonna do it. "Well, I see how it is. Bye, Steven" she says, like there is a lifetime in that sentence. Like I'm never gonna see her again. And the door slams.

Damn. I'm gonna lose her again. Why do I have to be such a jerk all the time? Before I know what is going on, I feel my eyes getting wet. This can't be happening. I don't cry. But that doesn't change the fact I am right now. She can't see me like this. And can I even do it? Go after her? Actually say something nice for once? For some reason, I faintly recall the last thing Bud said to my mom before walking out on us. I struggle through ten years of hazy memories to remember. "Let me leave, goddammit! I'm not letting myself be tied down to some bitch I've never loved. Not to mention your stupid son! And I've got a world to see, so you're not going to stand in my way" I remember how the harshness of those words killed a part of me that day that I never recovered from. How much I....swore I wasn't going to be like him. You know what, no. If I was going to cry and act like more of a girl than drunk Forman in a dress for five minutes, it's worth getting Jackie back. Because all I know i that I love her. I chase after her, thirty times faster than I ever ran in gym class. Luckily, she hasn't gone far-she's still in the driveway with Leo, looking she is trying to get him to help her escape as he shoots hoops backward. Yeah, that's gonna work. Thank god Kelso drove them here earlier. She looks up at me reluctantly as I make my way over to them. "Hey, Hyde!" Leo says. "I'm just watching loud girl play basketball!". "That's great, Leo". I reply. "Here, why don't you sink this shot?" I say, tossing the ball as far away as possible down the street. Luckily, he does what I hoped and chases after the ball. Well, here we go. I look back at her. "Jackie. Just let me talk, okay?". She sighs, "Steven- "No". I interrupt. "How could you think that I never wanted you? I meant what I said about Sam when we were drunk, alright? And look, I trust you now with Kelso. Even I'm not fucked up enough to not after that little conversation you just had. I'm sorry for ever doubting you. But honestly, it was hard to after what happened in Chicago. Still, that's no excuse". By now, I can read the first signs of sympathy in her eyes, but I keep going. Not enough, some tiny Forman-like part of myself tells me. "I figured I could get you back by staying with Sam, you know? Hurt you the way you hurt me first. Get over you quickly. But it didn't work " I add, disgusted with myself. I want to leave more than anything, go wipe off these tears and feel like a man again, but I force myself to stay. "It's the nurse all over again, Steven" she says softly. "No, Jackie, you know what, no! Sam was the kind of chick I always imagined myself with, before I met you, okay? Just scummy enough for me. I figured I'd be able to forget you, make it how it used to be. Before Veteran's Day". She stares at me, barely able to hide her shock. "Veteran's Day?". "Okay, so I lied about not feeling anything then! Shout it from your cheerleader rooftops! Since that day, nothing has been the same. I tried to hide from it at first, but obviously that didn't work for long. You saw what happened when everyone went to California. And clearly I was right, because marrying Sam didn't work! I just wanted to be with you! I tried to hide it with whatever, but nothing happened! God, I'm sick of this shit! I've spent so many years trying not to care cause you annoy the crap out of me at your worst, but Jackie, I just wanna be with you more than anything else! You know what, I love you!" I scream, angrily trying to brush the tears away. Stupid, stupid tears.

She stares at me, dumbfounded but happy. "Really? So you're not gonna pull any of this again?" I just roll my eyes, gesturing at the tears. "What do you think, Jackie". A second later her whole expression changes and she looks happier than I have seen her in months. The "you're my hero" way she used to look at me. And my cold blackened heart becomes warm and fuzzy knowing I did that to her. We walk back down to the basement joined as one. "Steven Hyde, I think....I love you! I have never heard anything so romantic in my whole life! You're crying over me! " "Jackie. I don't cry. Fez cries, I don't. Got it?" I say through my tears, not even trying with my Zen. She just gives me a knowing look. "You're crying cause you love me! Cause you wanna be with me! You still care about me!" "Shut up, I'm not saying it again" I reply, trying really hard not to smile. "You shut up, you're ruining it!" she says, cupping my face with her hand. At that point, it's like we're two damn magnets and we fall into each other, not caring we're on the couch or that anyone could come down or frankly, anything else in the world. In the end, we did that old couch so dirty, it had to be replaced. Red was so mad I thought he was gonna put a foot in an ass for real this time (who would have thought it'd be me before Forman). But I mean, who cares if a stupid couch has to be replaced. I have Jackie back and that's all that matters.


	9. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope the ending isn't too much of a surprise...

Jackie

December 31, 1979 (three weeks later)

Well, it's the end of the seventies and I am no longer a failure. Being with Steven again has been amazing. Well, almost. On one hand, every moment is perfect. I could go on and on about my Steven forever but I'll try to be quick since I have to help Mrs. Forman decorate for her new years party soon. We've had so much fun together. I even got him to see It's a Wonderful Life on ice with me. That took about five slightly different pouty faces, but in the end it worked. He's been trying to "uncrapify my music taste" and get me into that gross rock'n roll stuff he likes, but I don't even mind as long as I'm with him. Don't tell him I said that, though. He also got me a new unicorn to replace Fluffycakes for Christmas! I told him I didn't want an expensive present as long as it was from him and he looked so proud of me. He looked less proud when I gave him a lot of new fuzzy pink throw pillows to beautify his prison-like cot, but one night when I came in to drop off some peanut butter chocolate chip cookies as a special treat, I saw he was hugging one to his chest in his sleep (hehe). We might even move in together since after being promoted to manager, Fez is thinking of getting his own place to be closer to the salon. Speaking of the salon, I'm finally no longer sweeping hair there because I interviewed at the new TV station in town. Steven told me I should go for it and guess who has her own show again-Jackie Sunshine! "Hot" Donna wants to do a crossover. I told her I'll think about it but she has to let me dress her for it because her stupid lumberjack clothes won't cut it for TV. She's going to college soon so I guess I have to make some sacrifices. 

So life has been great recently, but I still can't get Steven to fully admit he sees a future with me. At least he stopped saying "I don't know" and he wants to move in with me, but he still isn't sure about marriage. He barely even mentions the future. I can't get it out of my head that it's a little unfair. I mean, I don't have a job in Chicago waiting for me anymore, but I gave him that ultimatum for a reason. Still, stuff is so great now and he seems more or less committed to me, so I probably won't bring it up to him for a year or two. It's just a sinking feeling I have late at night, that he will grow tired of me. That he'll ditch me to do something dumb like vandalizing buildings and screwing cheap whores he meets at the bar full time. Is that so terrible of me to wonder?

"So, Jackie honey, what's your New Years resolution?" Mrs. Forman asks me in the kitchen. "Oh, I don't need one. I'm perfect as it is". I reply breezily. Eric snorts from the table. "By perfect, do you mean perfectly devilish?" I shoot him a glare. Mrs. Forman pipes in. "Well, maybe you could work on your fear of eggs. This chocolate cake isn't gonna bake itself. Unlike all you kids". Eric looks terrified at this. "Oh Mom, I wouldn't dream of catching myself on fire!" I giggle. "Eric, I hate to say this but you've been back for a few weeks. I don't want your father to call you a dumbass as much this decade. Have you found a college you want to go to?". He shrugs. "Yeah, Mom, I'm gonna go to Marquette with Donna". Her face lights up. "Really?". Eric sighs. "Well...no, but I'll go apply now!". He runs off into the living room.

"So, Jackie", she says, handing me an egg. "You're taking my baby away". I put my arm around her. "Oh, Mrs. Forman, since you're not moving to Florida anymore we'll still come here all the time for dinner. You know I'm too cute to cook and Steven's too lazy to do it all the time" I say, shrugging. She laughs. "That's what I like to hear. Anyway, it seems like you guys are happy, moving in together and being little adults. Did you get him to marry you?" she asks, smiling knowingly. I sigh. "Not yet. I just hope I will be able to someday" I say, dejected. "Oh, you will honey. Don't give up. I know how much he loves you. Now, it's a little different with me and Red because war makes men commit like flies, but give him a few years and he'll come around. You'll know when the time is right-just don't force it too soon". "Thanks, Mrs. Forman" I reply, but I can't get the uncertainty of the future out of my head.

-Twelve Hours Later-

"Where are the boys?" I ask Donna. "I think they're doing another circle. Hyde's really bounced back after quitting the circle last week". We laugh knowingly. "Come on, it's almost midnight. Let's go get them" I tell her. We come back upstairs just in time for the new year with Steven, Eric and Fez but Michael is nowhere to be seen. Probably still wearing the stupid helmet in the basement (although I think he's finally growing up a bit cause he apologized for what he said to me the day I got back with Steven but, you know, baby steps). "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three..." we chant. I look around at all my friends, boyfriend and the Formans and Mr. Pinciotti, who have been like parents to me. I hate to think of how old I'll be by the end of this decade (Maybe I'll have a gray hair! Or I'll wear loafers eww) but I'm lucky to have all these people. "Two..." Eight year old Jackie never would have imagined in a million years she would be celebrating New Years with a bunch of poor people far away from Mom and Daddy, but I couldn't be happier with the way things turned out. Steven squeezes my hand, sending me back to the present with a jolt. "One"...and just like that, the seventies are gone. Fez blows his noisemaker. Steven and I kiss, and Fez throws confetti on our heads, shouting "Ooh, sexy!". It gets stuck in Steven's curly hair and he runs toward the stairs, chasing Fez with the confetti. Donna and I laugh.  
"Well, here's to hope all these kids will be out of our house in these next ten years" Mr. Forman says, smiling at all of us. "Oh Red..." Mrs. Forman looks up at him. "Come on, guys, let's check on Kelso" Eric says. "We don't want him to be stuck down there until 1990". We spend the rest of the night laughing about our past and future together from that Todd Rundgren concert in 1976 until now, unsure of the future but grateful for this moment. Then the guys make us go outside in the cold since they stole some sparklers, and we spend hours trying to stop Michael from combining them. Again, baby steps.

After a while, Steven and I sneak away for some late night lovemaking in his El Camino, and the clock reads 3:02 AM. "Well, I should get back" I mumble reluctantly. "Fez is gonna be wondering where I am". "Aw, man". Steven says, still panting a little. "That was just starting to get good" he says, giving me a cute smile. I sigh. "I can't wait until you move in. I'm sick of having to say good night to each other". Steven's expression grows serious. "Yeah, about that. Come on, Fez drove you over anyway, right? Let's just drive around a little". I shrug. "Alright, pudding pop".

We've driven all over town for a while, and I can tell Steven is weirdly nervous because when I start to ramble on about the whorey outfits they wore on the Newlywed Game's new season, he just lets me talk. I don't really understand- Steven Hyde does not get nervous. Is this a weird after effect of him quitting the circle? No way. Unless....no. Like he'd do that now.

Finally he pulls over in front of a run down house on the other side of town I don't immediately recognize. And then it hits me all at once: it's HIS old house from before he moved in with the Formans. It looks even more dirty than I remember, like another few shutters have fallen off. I don't think I've seen it since that time after we all went skinny dipping back when I was a sophomore. "Steven, what are we doing? Why did you take me to your old filthy shack?" He shrugs. "Just wanted to see how it looks again. Maybe there's still beer here. Come on, let's go up". I scowl at him. "It's three thirty in the morning and you're asking me to go look at an abandoned house! What could possibly go right?". He just smiles at me. "Oh, you have no idea". I pout at him. "Fine. But only for a few minutes. And you better not leave my side".

We walk up to the front porch. The white paint is chipped and falling off, and the screen on the door is almost completely rusted. A squirrel jumps into the bushes. Steven smiles, exhaling. "Just as slummy as me". He peers into the door, knocking on the wall. It comes back hollow. "Well, I've relived my crappy childhood. Wait-one more thing". "What? Steven, I'm cold" I half snap. He doesn't appear annoyed at all, just laughs a little and looks deep into my eyes. I can't tell if this is some kind of weird joke or what. "Remember when we went to prom?" he asks. "You picked me up on this porch. You stood around here, and I stood right under this light" he says, gesturing to a dirty bulb by the door. I'm a big interrupter because usually what I have to say is more important than anyone else, but even I wouldn't interrupt a conspiracist like my boyfriend being uncharacteristically romantic. What is going on? "You know, I really didn't want to go to that prom. Forced-by-society school events where you have to dance-my worst nightmare. But I just couldn't say no to you. Even when I thought I hated you. If I was like that then, I'm totally screwed now that you're my girlfriend and stuff". I smile. "Well I'm Jackie, after all". "So come on, you gave me a way out of this shack or whatever. Yeah I moved in with the Formans, but that day you picked me up for prom, you looked at me like you didn't just think I was gonna end up in jail. And somehow you were right. You know what, maybe I love you more than I hate marriage. So you wanna get married? ". My whole body feels like it is floating in shock and happiness. He doesn't even have a chance to get down on one knee because I run into his arms, practically knocking him down. I didn't know if he'd ever do this, let alone now! I just love him so much. "Oh, Steven" I say, almost speechless. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!". He picks me up and smiles at me. "Whoa, didn't see that coming. Here" he says casually, handing me a ring studded with a single purple jewel. I stare deeply at it. "Steven, this is beautiful. YOU bought this for me?". He shrugs. "Nah, I stole it". I give him an expectant look. "Okay...Fez and that guy at the jewelry store he hates made me. Fenton or whatever. Fez dragged me in there, and they were being so weird, staring each other down and shit, I gave in to end that tension", he says, shuddering. My eyes pull themselves away from the ring and into his ocean-like eyes. "You know what, I think something's wrong with me. I don't even care how shiny it is. I'm just happy to be with you". He carries me off to the car, kissing me the whole way. Finally, we pull ourselves from each other as the sun begins to rise. "Oh, Steven, I had no idea you could be so sentimental" I tell him. "Well, Jackie, I had no idea you'd accept a proposal in front of a dirty shack at three in the morning", he says, smiling devilishly. "We messed each other up pretty badly, didn't we?". "We sure did", he says, and the rest is history.


End file.
